


A Little Help from the Supreme Leader

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ANR, Adult Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, F/M, Kink writing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Nursing Kink, Over supply, Porn With Plot, adult nursing, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: You were selected to be a breeder for the First Order, and even though you weren't fond of children you found the act of giving the daughter you grew inside of you up to be a lot harder than you imagined it would be. Now you're alone, and only a few days after you gave birth to her you find a very annoying problem has arisen. Despite the fact that you had no baby, your body still produced the sweet liquid needed to feed one, and it produced this liquid at an alarming rate. No one had ever told you about this, no one even knew you'd be producing so much and no one knew how to help you.No one except for Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the organization that got you into this mess in the first place.Mostly porn, very little plot and character development.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A long long long long long time ago I had a dream that Kylo Ren nursed from me, this was while I was still breastfeeding my son full time. I started to type it out and then got side tracked with something else, then forgot about it entirely. It wasn't until I had some random leakage of my own that I remembered I started this and never finished it, so here it is in all of it's kinky glory. I hope at least someone enjoys it!

You had grown up in the First Order, and instead of being enlisted as a storm trooper, or starting out as a sanitation worker and working your way up the chain, you were chosen to be a “breeder.” You hadn’t heard of such a thing growing up, but they considered your genetics to be superior over most other women in the Order, superior enough to inseminate you and have you carry a child that would presumably grow up to have a good position in the Order. It wasn’t what you wanted to do, but since that’s what was decided for you you had to go with it.

The procedure was uncomfortable, but the results the Order wanted were there a month later when they brought you in for a routine pregnancy exam. From there you carried the child until you birthed it, a girl that you weren’t allowed to actually name, hold, or even look at. It broke your heart, but you couldn’t fault the Order really, you disliked children and they probably didn’t want you to grow attached to her. You watched as they carted her away, knowing you’d probably never see her ever again.

Life went on, doctors appointments showed you were progressing well and you thought nothing of it, they told you in 6 months they’d have you try again if you really wanted to, but overall they were very impressed with how you held up, and so were you really. You trusted the Order to take care of your daughter and you, and you trusted your doctor when he said you’d be just fine.

That was, until you woke up two days after she was born with a completely soaked shirt.

You panicked, your postpartum doctor had not mentioned anything about your breasts leaking after delivery. You picked up the phone and called her, she said it was 100 percent normal but they didn’t think you’d produce so much when you had spent such little time with your child. You blinked as she told you there was not much you could do about it, other than to wait until your supply dried up. As you hung up you felt more drip down onto your belly, what were you supposed to do now?

The first week you spent in agony, when you hadn’t manually expressed into your sink every hour your breasts would swell with milk, creating rock hard lumps in your skin that, when pressed or moved a fraction of an inch, caused milk to spill from your nipples against your will. It was a horrible feeling, waking up and finding everything from your shirt to your bed sheets to your pillows and even your own hair covered in your milk. You had no choice but to wake and express into the sink just to alleviate your pain.

A month in you found yourself at your sink at least 20 times a day, squeezing your swollen breasts until you felt them go soft once again only to go back an hour and a half later and do the same thing. It was torture, even though you didn’t have a newborn baby to take care of you were still waking up 6-10 times in the middle of the night to hand express into your bathroom sink because you couldn’t stand sleeping in soured milk if you didn’t catch it right away. On the night you didn’t sleep at all, spending 90 percent of your night in the bathroom just waiting for your breasts to tingle and then let down over the sink and the other ten percent in your bed feeling anxious, not wanting to change your sheets again for the 5th time in a week. You had decided the next morning to take a trip to your doctor, thinking this absolutely was not normal for a person who gave up their newborn baby.

You cringed as your doctor told you that you had been doing everything wrong. If you wanted your supply to dry up the wrong thing to do was empty your breasts when they were feeling so full. You had essentially told your body that you needed _more_ milk, and it didn’t help that you had been diagnosed with an oversupply somehow. You felt like you could cry, to think if you had just sought help in about this little issue in the beginning you wouldn’t have had to suffer this bad. Your doctor's advice was to record how many times in a day you expressed your milk and gradually decrease that number over time. It shouldn’t be that painful if you do it like that, he sent you off with a 'good luck' and that was it.

That night you had counted 25 times you had stood over the sink squeezing your breasts, and that didn’t include all the times you’d have to wake up in the middle of the night. Your hands hurt, you were tired, and you didn’t think you had it in you to do this for the next 25 + days on your own.

You sat on your bed, ready for another restless night when you got to thinking: Surely a human being would be more efficient at removing milk from your breasts, right? They were made to be sucked on, not pinched and poked until they were empty. You eyed your tablet, thinking that maybe if you found some help you’d be able to overcome this issue. Maybe instead of 25 trips to the sink to empty your breasts it would take closer to ten in someone sucked them dry. You cringed, you knew you’d attract some creepers and this wasn’t for sexual purposes. You were so miserable, almost prepared to surgically remove your breasts that were currently betraying you.

You picked up your tablet, tapping and swiping till you got to the Star Killer social pages. Under the help wanted section you took a look through the topics other members of the Order had posted; One person needing help with sewing a hole in their favorite coat, the next needing help obtaining a specific recipe for a special dessert. A lot of them were just regular old problems members had, no one of them nearly as personal as your problem. Your finger hovered over the ‘Post New Topic’ icon, would it be worth it? To expose yourself as someone with such a strange, very personal issue? You needed help, and it seemed you had no other choice.

You spent a good hour hitting the post button and beginning to type out your plea, then deleting it out of fear, then typing it out again only to click out of the page entirely. You were so nervous, so worried about being humiliated and so afraid of only being targeted by people who only wanted to have sex with you. It hardly seemed fair, but eventually the feeling of your right breast falling asleep, signifying it was currently filling with milk, prompted you to post it anyway. You were too worried about being stuck in this state for the next several months of your life, a little public ridicule would be worth it if one person came forward and offered you honest help with your overflow problem

You began tapping away at the on-screen keyboard, trying to sound as sincere and genuine as you could; you wanted people to understand how miserable you were and how badly you needed help, not make it sound like it was a pornographic ad. You were certain that would get you fired, posting about sex on the social pages was unacceptable and against policy. By the time your right breast had started leaking into your bra you had finished, finally happy with your posting and hit send. You smiled as the loading icon swirled on your screen and with high hopes you hopped up to go relieve your breasts in the sink before your sleeping shirt became too saturated with milk for your liking, but when you sat back down onto the bed and lifted your tablet up your hopes had been dashed. The words that stared back at you took your confidence away almost all at once:

_Topic sent to an administrator for review_

 

You slumped down, placed your tablet back onto the bedside table. Now it would take even longer to get the help you were looking for and you ran the risk of the more powerful figures of the Order snickering about you behind your back. You collapsed into bed, imagining the hateful messages that you’d receive in your inbox the next morning. Maybe this was not as good of an idea as you originally thought.

  


Your alarm went off at 6 AM, you had expressed two hours prior so the dampness of your shirt was to be expected. You pried you unwilling eyes open, another side effect of breastfeeding was constantly having to consume so many calories in a day due to your output, the fact that you had oversupply made it that much worse. You always woke up with a severely growling stomach, you were ready to do your daily run to the dining hall and back with a tray full of eggs, bacon, sausages, and oatmeal. As you were dressing, stuffing your bra with toilet paper to catch the stray drops that would leak on your way there and back, you decided to take a chance and see if a moderator had approved your message or not.

You loaded up the webpage and your stomach churned when you were met with your notification icon lit up with one new message. It seemed as if your cry for help had been approved and someone had responded. Your finger hovered over the mail icon, wondered what kind of words would be hidden in the message. Would they be helpful, harmful, sexually explicit? There was only one way to find out. You figured that, at best, it would be someone offering their sincere help with your issue. At worst it would be a troll or someone in need of sex, and you could deal with them by blocking them right away. Without another thought you tapped the icon, opening your messages and finding out what this person had in store for you.

 

_This is a notice to inform you that your post has been denied by an administrator_

 

You hung your head in shame, even the administration team mistook your plea for a sexual advance. With a heavy sigh you stood, sadly making your way to breakfast and trying to figure out what your next move would be.

While you were on your way there you had accidentally bumped into someone, causing you to flinch and bring your arms up to your chest in a desperate attempt to protect your sore breasts. “Sorry.” You apologized, then looked up to find the absolute last person you ever expected to run into.

“Supreme Leader Ren!” You exclaimed, stepping back and resting your hands on your breasts. In response to the adrenaline running through your body your breasts tingled, they were about to fill. “I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful next time. I promise!” He stood there, fists clenched at his sides just staring down at you, his face was unreadable and you were terrified of what he planned on doing to you now that you had disrespected him. He was ruthless before he took on his new title, but now that he ran _everything_ in the Order as well as became the newest face of the Dark Side of the Force, you felt you had the right to fear your life at the moment.

He stepped aside you, under his breath you could have sworn he commanded you follow him. You turned to watch him walk away, wanting to believe he hadn’t asked you to follow him. You didn’t want to follow him, you just wanted breakfast and to hide in your room for the rest of the day. He stopped, turned to look back at you. He looked annoyed, parted his lips before speaking to you again. “I’ve asked you to follow me.” He said, forcefully and full of authority. “Right away sir!” You said, stepping up and walking after him. You prayed that it wouldn’t take long, every time you planned on leaving the house for more than an hour you’d have to stuff your bra with menstrual pads. The tissue in your bra would be soaked if you were going to be out much longer.

Ren had led you to an empty meeting room, one with a long table and 12 chairs around it. He pulled one out for you and commanded you to sit, you did so without question. You watched as he wordlessly walked around the table, not looking at you or your nervous expression at all. You bounced your knee as he sat down across from you, placing his hands over one another and staring at you right in your eyes. You bit down on your lip, the sound of your heart beating was the only thing that filled your ears at the time and you could have sworn you felt some leakage into your bra.

Ren took in a breath before he finally broke the silence, finally putting you out of your misery. “So, you have a problem.” He said, not even so much as blinking. “Tell me about it.”

“S-Sir?” You asked, surely he couldn’t be talking about your oversupply. No, he must be talking about something else. “Um, does this have to do with breeding?” You asked, thinking maybe you had made an offhand comment to someone while you were pregnant about never wanting to do this again. Maybe he took offense to that, maybe he was here to talk some sense into you. Although, from his history you thought he may be using his lightsaber or his fists.

“I saw your post, on the help pages.” He said, his hardened face turning soft as the realization slowly clouded over you. Goosebumps broke out over your arms and a chill ran up your spine as you watched him blink, waiting for you to move the conversation forward. “I denied it, too. I can help you, just tell me what you want.”

You gulped, imagining the Supreme Leader reading your post last night when you sent it. You didn’t know that they went to him, he seemed like such a busy man and most of the posts on that forum were so mundane. “One of the moderators sent it to me, they thought it was a joke and thought you were in need of punishment.” He squinted his eyes at you, so that’s what this was all about. He really _was_ about to punish you for posting your ad.

“Oh, no this is just a misunderstanding! I didn’t mean to post it for sexual purposes, Supreme Leader Ren.” You stood up as fast as you could, stepping around your chair as to get away from him as fast as you could. “I understand my error, I’ll just be going now. Thank you Supreme Leader!” You said, turning as quick as you could on your heel and gripping the doorknob. You turned it, only to be met with a resistance that could only mean the door had been locked. You turned it once more, taking a horrified look over your shoulder at The Supreme Leader. He sat there, looking patient and calm as he watched you struggle to leave the room. This was the most bizarre situation you had ever found yourself in, and the fact that you could feel your bra becoming damper and damper by the second was not helping.

“I’m not here to punish you.” He said, standing up and slowly making his way over to you. “I simply want to help you. I know exactly what you need, I know it’s not a sexual desire. I understand wholeheartedly.” He had you cornered, pressed up against the door with nowhere to go. “Why don’t you lower your shirt, let me show you what I can do for you.”

You went stiff, the wanton need in his eyes told you that he was being 100 percent genuine with you. You bit down on your lip, he told you to lower your shirt which could only mean--

No, this was not what you were expecting at all.

“Supreme Leader, it’s really fine. I wasn’t expecting you to have to do this for me, you know?” You said, now fully aware of your chattering teeth. For some reason, the thought of the Supreme Leader of the First Order suckling on your breast, consuming your milk from your body put you off. It seemed like such a strange thing for him to want to do, especially on a person in such a low rank in the Order.

“This is something that I _want_ to do.” He said, staring down at your chest. You glanced down as well, took in a swift breath as you realized you had now leaked cherry sized stains in your shirt. You looked back up at him, his face now inches away from yours. You felt like he was going to kiss you, he was so close and intimate. This is what you wanted, this was what you were looking for someone to do for you. What different did it _really_ make if it was Kylo Ren or just another Storm Trooper who got to consume your milk? He had already denied your post, the only other thing you could do from here would be ask around yourself, probably way more humiliating than posting for help online. You closed your eyes, nodded your head as your unwilling hands rose to your shirt in order to expose yourself for the Commander.

You heard the wet plopping sound of the toilet paper falling from your bra and onto the carpeted floor, looked up just in time to see The Supreme Leader taking in an eyeful of your swollen breasts and perky, sensitive nipples. You were dribbling onto the floor, could just barely hear your milk spattering into the carpet when Kylo took your rock hard breast into his hand, squirting some of your milk into the air and creating a forceful white arc that ended on Kylo’s face and sharply contrasted on his heavy black clothing. It was painful, the way he handled you. You cringed, missing the moment Kylo ducked his head down, mouth open and accepting your gift to him before latching completely onto your right breast, moving his mouth so that he enveloped your entire nipple. Your breath hitched as he did, you hadn’t ever allowed anyone to suck on your nipples ever before and it was a new sensation, almost soothed your nippes that had started chaffing in your wet bra.

You looked down, watching as his adams apple bobbed up and down as he began to suck, and such an immaculate feeling of relief washed over you. You couldn’t feel anything at first, not when all of your attention was focused around his warm mouth over your nipple. But then you felt your breast beginning to go slack, the hard areas of your breasts finally relaxing down as Ren sucked gently but forceful at the same time, succeeding at pulling lots of milk from you as he did. You sighed, your right breast no longer heavy and painful as it was when you first entered the room. You leaned your head back against the door, this was such a better feeling than expressing with your own two hands. You could see the veins in your right breast fading, the ducts that pushed them against your skin now emptying into Kylo’s mouth. You blinked, smiled as you realized how good this felt.

Kylo began pawing at the other side of your shirt, he wanted your left breast as well. You looked down at him puzzled, you could tell that the right one still needed more emptying. You didn’t want him to stop, this was such an amazing feeling; You had never felt anything that relaxed you while giving you such a tremendous feeling of relief at the same time.

You allowed him to free your other breast, the tissue paper falling from your bra in the same fashion the other one did. It was weeping for Kylo, leaking onto the ground with more force than your right one did when you had first unleashed it for him. It was like a white water faucet, letting down without a care in the world until Kylo swooped in and began drinking it all up.

It felt just as good as the first time he did it, you could feel his tongue working over your sore nipple and in response your milk let down for him. His grip had softened as your breast did and soon he was stroking your breasts, rubbing the pad of his thumb over your right nipple as you felt your left breast starting to run dry. He sighed, pulled off of you and rested his head against your breast, nudging your nipple with his tongue as if to see if he would get lucky and pull just a few more drops from that nipple. When he was certain it was empty he turned his attention back to your right side where he hungrily took that nipple into his mouth again and sucked until you had nothing left to offer him. He pressed his tongue to the bottom of your nipple and literally milked you until you had nothing left. In the end he was defeated, unlatching from you and standing at his full height once again.

You hadn’t noticed your fingers held an air tight grip on his sleeves until you had to release him, you had been holding him in place the entire time, not wanting him to stop. You looked down at your breasts which were noticibly smaller, no longer filled with milk. A few quick pokes indicated they really were empty, a feeling you hadn’t felt for an entire month. You glanced up at the Supreme Leader and your face immediately turned red upon what stared back at you.

He had a neutral look about him, looking down at you with his lips in a hardpressed line. The only difference was he had small white droplets on his full lips and on his chin, droplets that he swiped up with his fingers and brought to his tongue to taste. The sight made you fully realize what you and he had partaken in in this very room. You had breastfed your Supreme Leader, he had sucked the nutritious liquid right from your breasts and consumed it just like an infant would. He even seemed to _enjoy_ it.

“Delicious.” He said, and finally a smile broke over his lips; his lips that, just meere seconds ago, were wrapped around your areolas. “Th-Thank you, Supreme Leader.” You said, even though you were embarrassed about exposing yourself to Ren and having him nurse from you, you couldn’t stop ravishing the feeling of relief he had provided you. For the first time in a month your breasts felt normal, and it was all thanks to his willingness to help you.

“Is this something you’d like to continue?” He asked, the seriousness of his question really made you think. Was this something you should continue with him? Sure you were benefiting, now you wouldn’t be as miserable as you usually were for the next hour or so. But you had to think about him too, you didn’t want to put him up to the task of essentially being your child, or your breast pump.

“I don’t know, is this something _you’d_ like to continue?” He nodded his head once, as he did his tongue darted out across his bottom lip as if he were hopeful more of your milk would be clinging to his lip. There was no reason to say no, to disappoint him when clearly he enjoyed your impromptu meeting. There was just one question you had to ask him, one question you had to get off of your chest before you could commit to something like this.

“But, why?” You said, your timid feelings surfacing once again. You knew of the Supreme Leader, you hadn’t said anything to him in your life, you were certain he didn’t know you, yet the two of you had just engaged in an hour long nursing session together out of the blue. He didn’t know you, he likely didn’t know your medical history, yet he was comfortable enough with you to feed from you. You just wanted to know why.

“I’ve told you, I enjoy it.” Was all he said about the subject before changing it back to you and your needs. “When would you like to meet next?” He suddenly seemed to be in a hurry to leave, speaking much quicker than he did before you engagement. “Um, I don’t know. I unfortunately have an over supply, I produce a lot so I have to express quite often.” You looked down to the floor at the sad, soaked tissues that sat at your feet, you wondered if you were the only woman in this universe that suffered the same problem. “That’s not a problem. I can be available when you need me.” You looked back up at him, his words were genuine and optomistic, as if he had done this before with another individual. This was his thing, obviously, and that was okay. During the act you hardly felt like he was coming onto you sexually, he seemed satisfied with the milk and that was it. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad of an idea to see him a second and a third time, you both would be benefiting afterall.

“Is an hour too soon?” You asked.

“Not at all.” He said, once again he smiled at you. You reciprocated that same smile, thinking of the relief he’d be bringing you in sixty minutes. “I’ll meet you at your dorm, if it’ll make you feel more comfortable.” He assured you before you felt him remove the lock from the door handle.

With that your first ever breastfeeding session was over. The two of you exited the room and went your separate ways. You were satisfied, happy you had posted the ad in the end. At least until an hour from now, when your breasts would once again become huge and uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, the Supreme Leader showed up at your door an hour later exactly. You greeted him, quirking your lips up slightly as you stepped aside to let him in. Your bra was already soaked and you were suffering from ‘bowling ball boobie,’ as you had deemed it. Your breasts felt like literal bowling balls, hard and heavy. However, just the sight of Kylo Ren walking through your door, removing his helmet and sitting upon your bed made you leak just a little bit. You were excited for his help, that much was clear.

“Are you ready for me?” He asked, once again eyeing your chest before looking at you. You nodded your head, once again feeling shy about exposing yourself to him. “We don’t have to do this, I understand if you’re uncomfortable.” He assured you, his lips parting as he seemed to be upset at the notion you’d deny him as well.

“No, no that’s okay.” You said, pulling your shirt down along with your bra. “I need this. I really do.” You stood in front of him, both tits out and full to capacity for him. That’s how he liked it after all, to have both ready at his disposal when the other one leaked. You stood in the middle of your dorm, waiting for him to stand and began nursing from you just like in the meeting room. But that didn’t happen, as a small bead of milk began forming from your nipple Kylo looked at it with a passion before beckoning you over with his finger. You took the four steps over to the bed only for him to wrap his strong arms around your waist and lift you into his lap.

It took you by surprise, a lot more than the second he latched onto your left breast and began to suck. His eyes closed and his face immediately relaxed as your milk began flowing into his mouth. His eyebrows rose as he tasted your milk, sighed as he hugged you tighter to him. Your dorm was filled with the soft suckling noises he emitted, it gave off a very relaxed vibe. You found your hands resting on his shoulders, moving them down his biceps and back up. In response his eyes opened and met yours, you knew he approved of the contact.

This continued for a full 20 minutes, every so often you’d caress his shoulders, sometimes dipping onto his shoulder blades on his back and he’d find some way to influence you to keep going. A small nod of his head, a flick of his tongue, but your favorite was when he had relaxed his grip on you in favor of running the palms of his hands up and down your spine. It was comforting, and even though you weren’t quite used to this whole breastfeeding deal yet you felt safe in his arms, like he wasn’t trying to exploit you in any way shape or form.

You felt him pressing the tip of his tongue under your nipple, once he was satisfied he switched breasts, giving your right breast a satisfying suck to get your milk flowing before setting into his regular motions. Once he had adjusted himself to where he was comfortable he stopped, looking up at you longingly. You realized he wanted you to rub him again, and that was something you could easily do. You started with his shoulders and went until his eyes shut and he was finally content enough to nurse once again, then you took a long look at him.

His hair looked so beautiful, so well maintained and so luscious. After brushing up and down his biceps for a few minutes you decided to slide your hands up his neck and thread your fingers into his hair. You weren’t surprised to find it was as soft as you thought it was, the man had such great hair. Kylo showed his appreciation by clutching the back of your shirt in his palms before once again running his palms down your back. This was such a sweet moment, a moment that made you genuinely happy. You had never felt this close to another human being before, it was like the two of you were connected somehow and you hadn’t even had a meaningful conversation with each other. Kylo looked up at you, his mouth still latched onto your breast but his eyes conveyed such a strong look of love. You knew that he didn’t love you, he hardly even knew you, but his eyes just begged you for more. His hands came up around your sides and rested on your rib cage as your breast emptied the last of what it had into his mouth. Then your bonding moment was over.

You pulled your clothing back together as he wiped his mouth free of your milk. The two of you were staring at each other in silence, not moving and not thinking of anything in particular. “Thank you.” You said, that’s when you noticed he had his fingers laced at your hips. Your body language indicated you were a couple, that you felt for each other which just wasn’t the case. You began shifting off of his lap, your cheeks blushing as it felt like he was keeping his fingers laced to keep you right where you were. He let up after you wiggled your hips a second time, finally allowing you to stand straight up in front of him. 

“I am enjoying this, I really am.” He said, standing up and following you to your kitchen. Breastfeeding always made you so thirsty. “That’s good.” You replied, bringing your glass to your lips and turning to greet him. He stared down at you, like he desperately wanted something from you. You waited for him to end the conversation, to plan your next meeting and to watch him go. But instead he surprised you, lifting his hand to your face and running it softly down your cheek and over your chin. Such an action from the Supreme Leader would have scared you half to death before this little “arrangement” came to be, but in that moment it was welcome. The man holding onto your face wasn’t Kylo Ren, the Knight of Ren and Supreme Leader that struck fear in the hearts of anyone and everyone he crossed.

He was Kylo Ren, the man that was helping you overcome a very personal and perplexing issue. The man that knew how to suck your pain away, the man that trusted you enough to nourish himself with something your own body produced. He was gentle and kind, thoughtful and engaging. He was not the Kylo Ren you had come to know at all. You wondered how he truly felt about you.

“Another hour?” You asked, this time you were so pumped for your next breastfeeding session with him. The bonding that occurred between you and this man who was still basically a stranger to you was exhilarating. You thought about running your fingers through his hair again, the feeling of his hands on your back, it made your heart race now that you knew he was just as excited to do it with you.

“Unfortunately I won’t have time to step away until this evening.” He said, the smile on your face immediately fell. “Oh.” You said sadly. He began stroking your bottom jaw with his thumb and your mood immediately picked up, you knew he didn’t love you, but such a kind gesture meant he at least cared for you in some way. Even if it was just to consume what you produced, you realized that no one had ever treated you so nicely as he was. “What am I supposed to do while you're gone?” You asked, as if the two of you had this commitment set in stone. “We’ll figure it out tonight, just do what you would normally do, before we started seeing each other.” You could do nothing but blink at him, almost feeling like you could cry as you watched him step away from you toward the door. 

He was so cold as he left, didn’t turn to say anything to you before just disappearing and leaving you alone. It was that moment that you realized that you were admiring him too much, that you wanted to see him so bad but he likely didn’t want to see you other than for your milk. Shaking your head you turned back to your kitchen where you stood over your sink, looking down at your warped reflection in the aluminum. You were becoming attached after only your second session with him, and terms hadn’t even been created yet. 

You dumped the water down the drain, exhausted from having to offload so much milk in two hours. It had dawned on you that breastfeeding--actual breastfeeding-- was so alien to you. None of your midwives had taught you how, no one even expected you to breastfeed since you were to immediately give up your baby after she was born. Nobody expected you to make milk, let alone an oversupply of milk for a baby you’d never see again, and you had nowhere to turn for help. That’s why opening up to Kylo was so difficult, you barely even knew anything about what your body was doing but Kylo seemed to know exactly what to do: How to suck, how to squeeze, and how to feel you in order for you to be comfortable. The only problem was you had become too comfortable with him.

 

Kylo didn’t actually come back until around midnight, right when you were falling asleep. You had done your best to try to forget about him, to believe that he would never be coming back to you. You would be left to dry up your supply on your own, to suffer in silence just like you did before he had so abruptly forced his way into your life. 

You had just made up your bed, placed toilet tissue into your bra for the night when there was a quiet knock on the door. You lifted your head, having almost forgotten about Ren and his promise to come back to you to help with your issue the knock still startled you. Hastily you stood and scurried to the door, less than surprised when you opened it and found none other than the Supreme Leader himself standing there in front of you. He stared down at you expectantly, as if he were asking not for your permission to come into your dorm, but for your permission to continue with what the two of you had started earlier that day. 

You stepped out of his way, watched as he stalked back into your room and over to your bed where he sat and waited for you to follow suit. He wanted this, wanted it much more than you did. “I, I’ve already expressed in the sink. I didn’t think you were coming.” You said, your heartbeat accelerating in your chest as you felt bad for disappointing him. “I’m sorry.” 

“No need to apologize.” He spoke, his adams apple bobbing up and down in his throat as you watched his eyes roam along your chest. “I can wait if you need me to.” You shrugged your shoulders, swearing that you felt your breasts tingle at just the sight of him sitting there patiently waiting for you. Why would that even be? You had just dumped as much of your supply down the sink as you could. You bit down on your lip, unable to look him in the eye as the sensation grew stronger. You nodded your head, realizing that now you’d have to sit here with him in awkward silence as you waited for your breasts to fully fill. This was pretty terrible, you just hoped all of your time with Ren would not be spent like this.

“So, can I ask you a rather obvious question?” You finally spoke, picking up the cup of coffee you had poured yourself minutes earlier. Ren nodded his head once, stirring the small amount of cream and sugar he had deposited into his cup. “Why do you enjoy doing this with me so much?” He giggled, lifted the cup to his lips all while maintaining a small smile. “Why not?” You cocked a brow at him, definitely not the answer you expected. “Do you really want to know the whole story?” You nodded your head, eager to know why a grown man would be interested in feeding from a woman he didn’t even know.

“It started a few years ago, back before I was even crowned Supreme Leader. We were capturing a far off planet and I was having a bit of fun with one of the native women. She had large breasts, something I’m quite fond of, beautiful, soft skin that I just couldn’t keep my hands off of.” He seemed even more distant now, looking at the wall past you as your cheeks grew red in second-hand embarrassment. Was this man really about to go into detail about his sex life right in front of you?

“She was on top, and she was doing her job very well. I was so lost in thought that I couldn’t focus on anything other than keeping my eyes closed as I felt my orgasm mounting. I tried to hang on for her, to wait until she finished but she stopped just as soon as she came on me. I heard her gasp, there was something wet dripping on my chest and soon she was frantically apologizing, swinging her legs off of me and running away. I opened my eyes and saw her running out of the bedroom, grasping ahold of her robe and trying to dress herself as she began sobbing. I thought she had just drooled on me excessively, but that wasn’t the case.

“The liquid ran down my chest and over my penis as I sat up, it was bright white and smelled entirely too sweet for it to be drool. I was confused, brought some of it up to my lip and tasted it to try and figure out what it was and it tasted divine. I was amazed, nothing like that had ever happened to me before while having intercourse, and it was the first time the act had ever remotely turned me on.” 

You swallowed, completely grossed out at what he had told you. It was true, you were targeted by someone who only wanted the experience for sex. How could that be? He hardly seemed turned on the two times you had fed him, none of what was currently happening to you made any sense. 

“So, you get some kind of sexual satisfaction from breastfeeding?” He shrugged his shoulders in response. “I suppose so, but never from you.” 

“What?” What the hell did that mean?

“It means when I’ve nursed from you I’ve never been turned on.” 

“But you just said--”

“I’m sure, if you’ve ever had sex you’ve had someone touch you, or talk to you, or even had someone suck on your nipples, correct?” He asked, this time it was his turn to raise a brow at you. “Um, I guess.”

“So when that same person touches you during your regular day to day interactions, or talks to you, or even when I nurse from you, it doesn’t turn you on, right?”

Oh, right. That’s what he was getting at.

“It means I can separate the need from the sexual desire. I enjoy tasting your milk, I enjoy consuming it, and I enjoy sucking from you. It has nothing to do with sex at all.” The stern look on his face told you that the conversation was over. He may be willing to help you, but he was still the Supreme Leader after all. You didn’t want him hurting you after he had been willing to help you with your oversupply issue after all. Even though you were sure if he was getting too attached, your milk would never dry up. 


	3. Chapter 3

He nursed from you that night well into the morning, you had ended up nearly falling asleep in his arms there in your bed. Being at a much higher rank than a simple storm trooper your bed was on the bigger side, and so there was plenty of room for the both of you. He lay you down after he finished sucking, tucked the blanket over you and left the bed. You drifted off with the sound of his footsteps walking away from you and you didn’t think you’d see him again until the morning time.

However, that wasn’t the case. Some time in the middle of the night you heard it, the telltale dripping noise that came from your chest as your sore, heavy breasts emptied themselves onto your bedsheets below you. You pried your unwilling eyes open, having gone to bed completely empty you slept pretty well, and it wasn’t until you were getting up to move to the sink you realized that Kylo was still there. He groaned, you were so startled that your eyes opened all the way and adjusted to his massive form that lay right next to you. “Lay back down.” He said, groggy as ever. You turned around and took a look at the clock behind you, it read 6:56 AM. Meaning you’d need to be getting up and getting to the dining hall for your larger than normal breakfast in four minutes. “I have to go.” You said, sounding just as tired as he did.

“No.” He protested, reaching his hand down to your back and pulling you closer to him. It was like he could smell what you produced, what was meant to be for your daughter was now made for him. Through the smallest slits in his eyes he lifted your shirt, ducked his head to your left breast, as it hovered in the air leaking its contents all over your sheet, and began nursing again. You wanted to protest, you were hungry and wanted to get out of bed, but as always you found feeding him to be relaxing. You figured having your breasts drained before going to eat would be better than your regular race against the clock you normally did. You dropped your hand to his hair, running your fingers through it against your better judgment. Even when affected by bedhead his hair looked and felt so good. You gently raked your fingers through his black locks and twisted it around your fingers, he rewarded you with a moan. Your smiled and sighed deeply, completely satisfied with what you had going on. You felt him empty that breast and closed your eyes as he dropped his head to your right breast which lay across your mattress. With that, you fell asleep for the first time while nursing the Supreme Leader.

 

The next time you awoke your breasts were in the middle of filling, Kylo had turned away from you and was fast asleep in bed. You stretched, took a look at the clock which read 8 am. You had gotten a whole extra hour of sleep due to the lack of mess in your bed, and you could only be thankful to Kylo. Maybe if you were quiet you could sneak out, go and get your breakfast and come back with enough time to see him off. You crept out of bed, realizing that this was the first morning you had woken up with no ruined sheets. You had to wonder if Kylo had taken it upon himself to feed from you on more than one occasion last night and you stole another look at him over your shoulder. It really wasn’t that bad, maybe if you kept this up and did as your doctor ordered your supply would be dried up and you could go back to your normal life.

You redied yourself, got three steps to the closet door to change before you heard the bed move behind you. “Don’t even think about it.” He said, sitting straight up and looking at you standing awkwardly next to your door. You giggled, smiled as brightly as you could before whispering a good morning to him. “Where are you trying to go?” He asked, rubbing his eye and staring at you like a father who just caught his teenage daughter leaving his home. “To go get breakfast?”

“No need.” He said, stretching and then swinging his legs over the bed to stand. You were absolutely shocked to find he had stripped down to just his undershirt and boxer shorts last night and the two of you were essentially sleeping next to each other in your underwear. You stared at his body, you had never thought Ren would be as muscular as he was under all those black clothes. His legs, his arms, his chest. My god. You shivered at the sight of his near perfect body, and for some reason your breasts reacted by tingling as well. Was this becoming something that turned you on as well? How was it that you didn’t understand your own body?

“You can have breakfast in my home with me, there are some things we need to talk about anyway and I’d like to do it in a more…” He took a look at your body as well, of course he had seen your bare breasts before but he had never seen your legs before. “... _formal_ setting.” You blushed, he was right. The two of you were nearly nude standing in your room, now was not the best time to be having a serious conversation.

 

The two of you dressed in more sensible clothing, he threw on his clothing from yesterday before escorting you to his home. You had to say, you were expecting a lot more than what you got. His home was on the smaller side, although there were rooms instead of one singular room like you had, a much larger kitchen, and a much larger living room, you were expecting him to have at least two stories.

Regardless, you sat at his breakfast counter watching as he tapped on his tablet, putting in an order for everything you wanted: bacon, an omelet, pancakes, and a side of fruit. He hardly judged you, unlike everyone in the cafeteria who stared at you like you had two heads for picking up so much food from the buffet every time you went. When he was finished he leaned over the counter, looked you deep in the eye and finally asked you the question you had been waiting for:

“Do you really want this to end?”

“This, as in lactating?” You asked him, and he nodded. “Yes, it’s torture.” He blinked, his face not giving away any kind of emotion. He could be upset or annoyed, but it really didn’t matter. He asked you what you wanted, and you didn’t want to lie to him. “And you’ve been to a doctor? They suggested slowly weaning, right?”

“Yeah,” You said, recalling how many times you had to hand express in one day and telling Kylo you needed help reducing that amount of time. “Very well. I am still willing to help you.” He said, sounding a bit more upbeat. “I know how to help, I’ve done it before with past lovers and know how to make your body lactate exactly when you want it to. Eventually it will stop and we’ll never have to see each other again.” He explained, and you were taken aback by his last sentence. Never see him again? You didn’t understand your reaction.

A part of you was heartbroken at the thought of leaving Kylo. Not heartbroken as you would be leaving a lover, or a romantic partner, but more of just leaving someone you have a bond with. You hadn’t known each other for that long but just like you told yourself not to do you became attached. You had once heard that the bond between breastfeeding mothers and babies was stronger than mothers who chose not to breastfeed, was this happening between you and Ren too? Were your feelings that were meant to be saved for your own child that you abandoned being used for him, all because he consumed your milk?

“Um, yeah. That sounds reasonable.” You said, trying to reason with yourself that the reason you accepted his help to begin with was because you couldn’t stand the agony of overfilled boobs. Whatever bond you had built with Ren, however long it would last, would eventually have to come to an end. You needed to go back to a sense of normalcy and that didn’t involve nursing your Supreme Leader.

“Then it’s settled then.” He said, sitting up straighter and allowing his face to fall into a more relaxed state. “We’ll come up with a schedule. During those times you’ll nurse and eventually your body will only produce milk during those times. Deal?” He asked, holding out his hand across the counter. It sounded logical, and unfortunately Kylo had much more experience with this than you did. You felt it was the best decision, so you reached your hand over the counter and took his hand into yours, shaking it and settling nervously on the matter. “Deal.”

 

It took weeks for Kylo’s promises to come true. At first your schedule was simple, he’d come to your dorm and nurse from you first thing in the morning before he had to work, then you’d go about your day taking walks around the base before you’d meet up in an abandoned room about three hours later for another session. Then he’d return to you at lunch, then you’d go and find him three hours later, then he’d return at dinner time, then once more before bed. It seemed to work and work well, you found that during the times you were alone your breasts leaked a lot less and you tried not to express as often. It was like magic, like Kylo was a genie who had granted you your freedom back. It was excellent, until the first night you stayed over with him in his bed.

He had invited you over to dinner that night which made it easy for your last two sessions. You ended up falling asleep completely shirtless and in a pair of his sweatpants, and just like the first night he spent in your bed he had nursed from you while you were asleep. You woke up feeling satisfied, and it only made it easier for both of you in the morning.

One night in his home turned into two, turned to three, and before you knew it you were basically living with him. You, a lowly breeder, were living full time with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Were you housemates? Lovers? A couple? You didn’t know, and you really didn’t care to find out. It had been months since the two of you had committed yourselves to fixing your problem, and now you were down to just five sessions a day. Kylo really had helped you, your breasts were only ever full and sore if Kylo was late for some reason, and it was bliss. There was no more pain in your movement, no more standing over the sink and expressing. There was only Kylo who enjoyed your milk, you felt like you were no longer wasting it.

“I think she would have been about seven months old now.” You said to Kylo one night before bed, sitting in his lap with nothing but your panties on as he finished lapping up what you had to offer him. He pulled off of you with a loud pop, your nipple shined in the small light from his bedside table from his saliva. “It’s taken you seven months to fix your problem?” He asked, licking some stray white droplets from his lip. “I mean, more than that.” You giggled, running your hand throughout his hair. “I still make milk and share it with you.” He hugged you close, nestling his face between your breasts and taking in the scent of your breastbone. “Are you sure you want it to end?” He asked quite lovingly, your body heated up with passion.

It was something you had only felt within the last few weeks of your arrangement. The way he held you, the way he spoke to you, you were so drawn to him. He showed everyone the side of him he wanted them to see, the angry, uncontrollable side of him that people feared. But with you he showed passion, love, and nurture. He had never once raised his voice at you in the time you had come to know him, he never once put his hands on you, he had treated you with the utmost respect and decency. You could tell he was becoming close, too close. And the crazy part was, so were you.

When you didn’t answer him he took it upon himself to speak again. “I don’t. I love this feeling.”

“What feeling?”

“The feeling I feel about you.” You laughed at him, reached down and placed your hands on his cheeks, gently bringing his face up to yours. “Oh hush.” You chided him playfully. “I know you care about my milk more than you care about me.” You said the sentence in jest, but it would seem he took it a little too seriously. His hands went from your back up to your face where he held you in a loving embrace. “That couldn't be any further from the truth.” You leaned into his palm, realizing that this was getting a little too deep for you a little too fast. He was about to say something that would change the metric of your relationship forever.

“Even when you’re finished lactating, I don’t want you to go.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I want you here, with me.” He said, inching his way closer and closer to you. You could feel your body heating up more and more. This was serious, he was being absolutely serious right now. “Just what are you trying to tell me?” You asked, your heart slammed against your ribcage as you realized he was confessing. He had feelings for you, _real_ feelings for you. A woman he came across as a joke so many months ago, a woman looking for help after no one would help her. A woman with a need that he desired to fill, a woman he had lived with for so long.

You shook as he pulled you in all the way, he gently rested his lips against yours and held you there, seemingly asking for your permission to continue the kiss. You gave it to him, you couldn’t help yourself. These feelings were reciprocated by you, you deepened the kiss and it felt like the weight of the galaxy had been taken off your shoulders. The bond the two of you had created over the last few months had finally come full circle. It started as a fateful meeting one day in an empty meeting room and ended here as you straddled his lap, kissing him as if you had loved him all this time. You were sure the breastfeeding would come to an end at some point, but you were 100 percent certain that the relationship you and Ren had built up would never fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short drabble. It's my first time exploring this kink and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
